


No Sex in the Champagne Room

by bella8876



Series: 30 days of Sterek drabbles [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Also there's napping, Fluff, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski knows all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:57:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella8876/pseuds/bella8876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No parties, no drinking, no smoking, no breaking curfew, no werewolf shenanigans,” The Sheriff ticked each rule off his finger.  “You are still responsible for all your normal chores and the lawn needs to be mowed this week.  I also don’t want to find out you spent the entire week on the couch in your underwear playing video games with Scott.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Sex in the Champagne Room

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23 of 30 days of Sterek
> 
> Prompt: "No Smoking." 
> 
> Because apparently you get tired of me ripping your hearts out on a daily basis, fluff has been requested, repeatedly. So fluff you shall have.

“Stiles!” The Sheriff called up the stairs as he dropped his bag by the door. “I’m leaving.” 

He heard Stiles’s bedroom door open and close then what sounded like a herd of elephants stampeding down the stairs before 147 pounds of flailing limbs slammed into him, pulling him into a hug. The Sheriff laughed and clapped Stiles on the back a few times before pulling away. 

“All right,” The Sheriff said. “Ground rules.” Stiles groaned. “Hey you want me to let you stay home by yourself instead of with Melissa this year, there will be ground rules. And I expect you to follow each and every one to the letter.” 

Every year, since before Stiles’s mom died, his dad would take a week off toward the end of Summer and go on a fishing trip with some of his old college friends. Every year since his mom died he would send Stiles over to the McCall’s for the week. 

But this year Stiles had managed to convince his dad that he was old enough and responsible enough and trustworthy enough to stay on his own without supervision. Which hadn’t been easy, especially after all the werewolf stuff had come out and his dad realized just how much Stiles had been keeping from him. 

“Ok,” Stiles nodded holding out his hands. “Lay ‘em on me.” 

“No parties, no drinking, no smoking, no breaking curfew, no werewolf shenanigans,” The Sheriff ticked each rule off his finger. “You are still responsible for all your normal chores and the lawn needs to be mowed this week. I also don’t want to find out you spent the entire week on the couch in your underwear playing video games with Scott.” 

“Is that it?” Stiles asked cautiously and the Sheriff studied him for a second before nodding. 

“Ms. McCall will stop by every other day to check in on you and I will be calling the house phone at 11:30 to make sure you’re home.” 

“Doesn’t sound too unreasonable,” Stiles said and the Sheriff raised an eyebrow. “I mean as long as I can still spend _some_ time on the couch in my underwear playing video games with Scott.” 

“Like I could stop you,” the Sheriff rolled his eyes and picked up his bag. 

“Hey! I’ve got some ground rules of my own,” Stiles said, following the Sheriff out to his car. “I know this is your vacation but don’t drink too much and I want you to eat at least one serving of vegetables a day,” the Sheriff opened his mouth and Stiles shook his head. “And no, lettuce, onion, and tomatoes on a burger do not count as a serving of vegetables.” 

  
“Doesn’t sound too unreasonable,” the Sheriff smiled as he climbed in the car. 

“Have fun,” Stiles called out as the car backed out of the driveway. He walked calmly back to the house and into the kitchen to dig through the pantry as he pulled out his phone and sent a text. 

_Coast is clear._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Thirty minutes later Stiles walked back into his room with an energy drink and bag of licorice he’d hidden in the back of the pantry to find Derek laying on his bed. His face was pressed into Stiles’s pillow, his eyes closed, mouth half open. His right hand was stuffed under Stiles’s pillow, his left hand resting low on his stomach. His shirt had ridden up just a little, giving Stiles a tantalizing view of Derek’s abs and his eyes traced Derek’s happy trail to where I disappeared under the waist of his jeans. 

His chest was rising and falling slowing, he wasn’t asleep, but he was close. And that just wouldn’t do. Stiles was not going to waste a single second of the empty house napping. Not unless it was an after mind-blowing sex nap. 

Stiles set the drink and bag of licorice on his desk then climbed up on the mattress, his knees on either side of Derek’s hips as he hovered over the other man. Derek turned his head, his hands coming up to rest on top of Stiles’s thighs as he opened his eyes. 

“Hey,” Stiles smiled around the stick of licorice hanging out of his mouth. 

Derek looked up at him with fond smile and reached up, grabbing the licorice and pulling it out of Stiles’s mouth slowly. Stiles made a move to chase after it, his tongue peaking out and Derek surged up, intercepting him and sucking Stiles’s tongue into his mouth. Stiles sunk his fingers into the hair at Derek’s neck and Derek let his hands slid up Stiles’s thighs, slipping them under his t-shirt and up his back. 

Stiles pulled away to breathe and Derek smiled. “Hey,” he said, letting his fingers dip down Stiles’s spine, resting just under the waist band on his pants. “Did your dad get out ok?” 

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded, brushing his nose against Derek’s. 

“And?” Derek pulled back to look Stiles in the eye and he rolled his eyes as he settled back. 

“No parties, no drinking, no smoking, no breaking curfew, no werewolf shenanigans, I have to mow the lawn and I’m not allowed to spend the whole week in my underwear playing video games with Scott.”

“That’s it?” Derek raised an eyebrow and Stiles nodded with a smirk. Derek was really, _really_ , big on following the Sheriff’s rules. To the letter. When all of the werewolf crap had come out, so had the truth about Stiles and Derek’s relationship. There had been a lot of rules then _. A lot._ Especially considering that Stiles had still been under age at the time. The rules had let up a bit when Stiles turned 18, but he still lived at home and Derek was determined to do whatever it took to stay in the Sheriff’s good graces. Despite Stiles many efforts to tempt him over to the dark side. 

“That’s it,” Stiles nodded, moving his hands from the back of Derek’s neck to run down his chest. “No rules against you being here or against us doing this.” Stiles leaned down and nipped at Derek’s bottom lip. Derek pushed back, licking into Stiles’s mouth, his fingers pushing further into Stiles’s pants, grabbing a handful of Stiles’s ass and pulling him down as he jerked his hips up. 

Their growing erections rubbed together under two layers of denim and Stiles groaned, dipping his hands under Derek’s shirt and pushing it up. “Off,” Stiles whispered against Derek’s jaw, his teeth scraping against Derek’s stubble and Derek pulled his hands out of Stiles’s pants to lift his arms and yank his shirt off. 

He dropped his hands back down to Stiles’s hips, leaning back in for another kiss when Stiles stilled. “Wait,” he panted and looked down at Derek with a smirk. “You think this counts as werewolf shenanigans?” 

“I think as long as I don’t knot you, we’re in the clear,” Derek joked and Stiles narrowed his eyes. 

“Not funny,” Stiles said leaning down to kiss him again and Derek chuckled. Stiles was actually kind of bitter about the fact that particular piece of werewolf lore was just lore. Derek liked to tease him about it. “What the hell are shenanigans anyway?” Stiles asked, licking around the shell of Derek’s ear, grinding down into him. 

“Stiles,” Derek whined out and worked a hand between them, popping the button on Stiles’ jeans and sliding the zipper down just enough to get his hands inside Stiles’s boxers. His fingers had just curled around Stiles’s now fully hard erection when Stiles’s phone beeped with an incoming text. Derek froze. 

“Ignore it,” Stiles grunted, thrusting into Derek’s grip but Derek ignored him, using his free hand to dig Stiles’s phone out of his pocket. “Oh my God, someone better be dying.” 

“If someone was dying, you think they’d spend their last moments texting you?” Derek raised an eyebrow as he unlocked Stiles’s phone. 

“You don’t know,” Stiles smiled, resuming his thrusting when Derek yanked his hands out of Stiles’s pants as if he’d been burned. “Wait, no, what?” Stiles looked down where Derek was staring at his phone. He plucked it out of Derek’s hand and read the text. 

_I was under the impression that ‘No sex with Derek Hale under my roof’ could go unsaid but obviously I was wrong._

Stiles looked back down at Derek who was glancing cautiously around the room. 

_Are you watching us?_ Stiles typed back as he slowly untangled himself from Derek’s lap and sat back on the bed, not caring that he’d basically just admitted to his dad that was exactly what he’d been doing. 

_No, but Mrs. Beaman next door is. She called to let me know a handsome young gentleman climbed into your window about thirty minutes ago. I’m assuming Derek didn’t come over for an afternoon nap._

Stiles sighed and laid back against bed. He looked over at Derek who was still a little weary, as if he was expecting the Sheriff to jump out of Stiles’s closet if he touched Stiles again. Which was now an image he was never going to get out of his head. Stiles got a sudden flash of inspiration and turned to Derek. 

“We could go to your house,” Stiles offered. “He said no sex under his roof, not no sex. We could totally have sex under your roof and still not be breaking any rules.” 

Stiles phone beeped again and looked down growling in frustration. 

_While we’re at it, I’m just going to go ahead and say no sex with Derek under any roof._

Stiles opened his mouth and his phone beeped again.

_Or outside._

Derek was giving him an amused smile now. “Come on,” Derek said, undoing his pants and shoving them down his legs, kicking them off the bed. 

“Oh are we breaking the rules?” Stiles asked, shimmying out of his own jeans. 

“No,” Derek snorted, pulling Stiles back and rolling him over before slinging an arm over his stomach and pulling his back against Derek’s chest. “We’re napping.” 

“Ugh, you’re the worst,” Stiles murmured, refusing to admit that this was actually kind of nice, and warm, and maybe he was a little bit tired. He grabbed his phone and typed out a quick message.

_I hate you._

Stiles fell asleep just as his phone beeped again but he didn’t bother to check it. 

_I can live with that._

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumbling](http://www.bella8876.tumblr.com/) with the homies.


End file.
